Baby Samus
by CalebWotter
Summary: After Samus reveals her pain as a result of the loss of her family, Zelda decides to regress Samus so she can relive her childhood. If only a few other people didn't get a hold of that potion… LinkXZelda, some hints at IkeXSamus (though not when she's regressed, of course XD) Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Concoction

Princess Zelda of Hyrule roamed the halls of the Smash Headquarters, the new home of the Smash Brothers. Every once in a while, she would remember their old home of Smash Mansion, which had hosted the Smash Brothers until Brawl, when it became too small to fit every Smasher. So the Smash Headquarters had been built, and just in time too; after all, this was probably the biggest Smash Brothers tournament ever! Zelda tried to remember everything about the tournament - 48 fighters, with rumors about another one joining in the Spring, the ability for 8 smashers to play at once, all new locations to Smash on, including Skyloft, which was the birthplace of her story.

Then, Zelda began to ponder her own history. _Let's see, _She thought. _There was my first incarnation, the founder of Hyrule, the next, who befriended the forger of the Four Sword, the third, who witnessed that Sword's power; then there's the Seventh Sage, and the creator of my alter ego, Sheik… _Zelda was jolted from her mental rambling by the sound of sobs. At first, it didn't surprise her; Lucina, a new representative from Ike and Marth's universe, came from an apocalyptic future, and while she did save her world (and her father, Chrom, who appeared as a Final Smash for Robin, another representative from this universe) she sometimes had nightmares about this future, and the other girls would wake up and try to comfort her. (though occasionally Robin or Chrom would come and do this instead.)

Zelda looked out a nearby window; it wasn't nearly dark enough for anyone to have fallen asleep. Then she listened to the sobs again; they sounded much more mature than Lucina. Zelda, with the motherly nature of the goddess Hylia, followed the sounds to her own room. She peeked in the door, and there she saw Samus Aran, her roommate - the legendary Bounty Hunter - on her knees, weeping like a child in the middle of their room, wearing nothing but her Zero Suit. Zelda was surprised: while Samus was a generally kind person, she definitely wasn't very emotional. The only time Zelda had seen Samus even close to this level of emotion was when she shared her own story of pain with Lucina in an attempt to comfort her, though even then she hadn't cried.

"Samus?" Zelda finally said. Samus suddenly gasped and stood, quickly wiping away her tears. "Oh, Zelda," She said, her voice shaking. "How long have you been standing there?" "Never mind that," Zelda said, closing the door and walking towards Samus. "Come here." Zelda pulled Samus into a tight embrace. Knowing she was safe to do so, Samus cried on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda closed her eyes - she wanted to know what was wrong, but right now, Samus just needed to know that she was there for her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door - the two turned to look. "Zelda?" The voice of Princess Peach, clearly. "Rosalina said she heard crying come from in there. Is everything alright?" Zelda turned to Samus. "Um, yes, everything's fine!" She said. "Samus left the Television on. I took care of it." There was a short pause. "Okay, just wanted to make sure everything was peachy!" Peach said, then walked off. Zelda rolled her eyes at Peach's little pun. "She means well." Zelda said. Samus smiled weakly. She was done crying, but her previous tears had left stains still visible on her face. Zelda sighed. She let go of Samus, but took her by the hand and led her to the edge of her bed, where they sat.

"Samus, what's wrong?" Samus said nothing, content with staring at the floor. "Samus," Zelda pleaded. "Please talk to me." Samus tilted her head up and met Zelda's gaze. "...Sometimes, I have these panic attacks…" She started. "...and...I suddenly have flashbacks...of my parents...and Ridley…" Samus suddenly started crying again. "Oh, Samus!" Zelda cried, squeezing her hand. "You've had these before?" Samus nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?" "I didn't want to bother you," Samus said. "I've learned how to at least not show any emotion while in public. After all, my problems are my own." "Wrong, Samus! We're your friends," Zelda said. "Your problems are all of ours!" Samus chuckled, but still kept crying. "I guess I just wish I didn't miss out on all of those family memories." Suddenly, an idea clicked in Zelda's brain. She knew what she would do to help Samus. "Samus," She said. "That gives me an idea! I know what I can do to cheer you up!" Samus looked confusedly at Zelda. "What?" She asked. "Um...I'll explain later," Zelda said. "But for now…" Zelda stood up and opened her door. "Peach?" The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom almost immediately poked her head out of her room. "Yes?" She said, walking over. Zelda quickly explained that Samus was in a bad position, and that she didn't want Samus to be left alone while she went to go prepare her plan to cheer her up. Peach nodded and Zelda was off to the kitchen.

Zelda was hard at work creating a potion for Samus when Link walked into the room. "Hi, Zelda." Link said, walking up behind her and kissing her on the cheek. "Hello, my love." Zelda said, smiling while she continued working on her concoction. Link was her hero; quite literally, actually. The three goddesses of her world - Din, Nayru, and Farore - chose him to be the Hero of Hyrule, destined to protect Zelda and their world from evil. Not only did Link do this, he also won her heart; and she won his. "What are you doing, dear?" Link asked, moving to stand beside Zelda. "I'm creating a potion for Samus," Zelda said, stopping her craft for a second to look at him. "She's been having traumatic flashbacks. Something about losing her family, and missing childhood experiences." Link frowned. "That's terrible! And she's had these before?" Zelda nodded, turning back to the pot her potion was boiling in. "She's been hiding them," Zelda said. "Oh, uh, can you pass me that Skulltula skull?"

Link nodded and leaned over the counter to grab the monster skull, handing it to his love. Zelda thanked Link and dropped the skull into the pot. Then she stirred the pot a little, and it began to shine a golden yellow. "Done!" Zelda said happily, grabbing a bottle from the counter and scooping it into the pot, filling the bottle to the brim and corking it shut. She turned to Link. "I need to hurry this to Samus, but I don't want to waste this potion, just in case she needs more later." She smiled sweetly at him. "Can you put this in the fridge, and write a note so no one takes any? Please?" Link sighed. "Okay." Zelda smiled and turned to leave, but Link grabbed her wrist. "But first, give me this." Without warning, Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and kissed her on the lips. Zelda widened her eyes in surprise, but then returned the kiss. After what felt like hours, Link finally let her go. "Uh, sorry," Link said. "I almost forgot about Samus. That was selfish of me." "No, that was…" Zelda started. "Um...I need to go back to Samus, but we should definitely continue that later." Link nodded, and Zelda ran off. Link then got to work. He started by pouring the potion into a large bowl (which came with a lid) and placing it in the fridge. Then he quickly scribbled a note: _Zelda's: Take at Own Risk! _His work settled, Link left the kitchen to do some bow training with Toon Link, himself from another incarnation.

Suddenly, a young teen angel ran into the kitchen, out of breath and tired. His white wings were rustled from the situation he had run from. "Oh, geez, Lady Palutena!" Pit said between breaths. "'Lady Palutena's Boot Camp' sounded a lot better in concept!" "I'm sorry you can't handle it, Pit." The goddess replied playfully. Pit groaned and opened the fridge, pulling out a bowl with a lid and a note on it. Pit read it. "Surely Zelda won't mind if I just take a little bit of this, right?" Pit said. "After all, food and drink _does _heal me!" With that, Pit opened the bowl's lid, took a cup, and scooped up the liquid, cleaning up afterwards. "Ooh, is that lemonade?" Palutena asked. "Or was Zelda feeling mischievous when she put this in the fridge?" "That wasn't very funny." Pit pouted, as he walked out with his new drink.

**Uh-Oh! It seems that Pit has found himself in an unfavorable position, without even knowing it! How will Pit's naive nature affect Zelda, Samus and our other main characters? Speaking of Samus, I want to address Samus' nature. The idea behind it is that she is in fact the strong independent woman you know and love from the Prime Trilogy; she just every once in a while suffers from these random panic attacks; she has such a strong will, she's able to keep this pain hidden while in public! The only reason she got caught by Zelda was that she just didn't realize the door was open - that's a thing that happens, right?**

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism are most definitely welcome! This is my first fanfic, so any advice could certainly be put to use. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Solution

When Zelda got back to her room, she was surprised to find that some of the other girls - Rosalina, Lucina, and Wii Fit Trainer - were there along with Peach and Samus, trying to comfort their bounty hunter friend. While Rosalina, Lucina and Trainer sat on Samus' bed, Peach and Samus sat on Zelda's bed, where Zelda also sat, handing Samus the bottle she was holding. "Um, how is this supposed to help Samus, Zelda?" Lucina questioned. Next to Zelda, Lucina was probably the closest person to Samus - with them both sharing their tragic pasts with each other, it created a bond that was not quite like any bond Samus or Lucina had formed before.

Zelda turned and smiled. "I'm glad you asked Lucina." She turned back to Samus. "Samus mentioned to me that she wished she hadn't missed out on childhood memories. When she said that, I had the idea to concoct this potion I remembered from a while ago; it's a rejuvenation potion, that should regress Samus into a child for about four hours, so she can relive those memories." Everyone was silent for a second. "Zelda, are you sure about this?" Trainer finally said. "I'm not sure what negative effects this could have on Samus' health." Zelda understood her concern; after all, keeping people healthy was Trainer's job. "It's completely safe," Zelda said. "I've used it successfully before." She turned to Samus. "But it's up to you Samus. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

Samus looked around for a second. Then she uncorked the bottle. "I trust you." She said, and she drank the potion. Samus then began glowing. Her Zero Suit grew big on her. Samus almost fell off of the bed, but Peach caught her and sat her gently on the floor. Then, Samus disappeared in her clothing, and the glowing stopped. The girls all looked at each other for a second. Then, Zelda slowly leaned down to the Zero Suit and flipped the leather over. A blonde baby girl was revealed underneath.

Zelda smiled, her maternal instincts taking over. "Oh, look at you!" She said, picking up the child and holding her close to her chest. Zelda looked down at the infant, who began instinctively flailing her arms in the air. Zelda looked at the other girls, who all looked at the pair in surprise shock. "Zelda - this is amazing!" Rosalina exclaimed as her little Luma began to float towards Samus. Samus smiled, and reached out to try and touch the creature. Zelda laughed; her plan to help Samus was already working. "We can't just leave her naked like this, though." Peach said. Everyone looked around, not sure what to do for a second. "I have an idea," Lucina said, standing up. "I'm technically still an infant to my father, so perhaps he has something Samus can borrow." Zelda nodded, then cradled the little Samus in her arms, like she were her own child, and Lucina walked off to find her father.

"Lucina!" Chrom said, giving a hug to his future daughter. "Hello father!" She said, holding him tightly. She didn't get to see her father very often at Smash Headquarters; even before they were brought here, Chrom was dead for most of her life, so when she time traveled back to his time, she wanted to spend every possible moment with him. Robin, Chrom's roommate, looked at the two and smiled. "Is there anything you need, dear?" Chrom said, letting go of the hug and holding Lucina's shoulders. "Well, I was thinking...by any chance, do you have any of my baby clothes with you?"

Chrom, with shock on his face, turned to Robin. "How dare you." "What?" Robin asked, shrugging. "Oh, no, no!" Lucina said, laughing awkwardly. "Not that, it- well, it's hard to explain, I just need some baby clothes for someone." Chrom sighed, then opened one of his drawers and pulled out a bag, handing it to Lucina. "This should have anything that a baby would need to wear." Lucina smiled. "Thank you father!" She hugged him one more time, kissed him on the cheek, then turned to leave. "Oh, bye Robin." She said, waved, and she left. Chrom turned to Robin again. "I've got my eye on you after that." He said. "Chrom, we haven't even-" "I know, I know." Chrom said, smiling. "I just worry, that's all."

The next time Link saw Zelda, she was in her room with the other girls, holding a baby at her chest. Link did not have to think too hard to figure out who the child was. "Hello, Zelda," Link said, planting a kiss on her lips. "Hi, Samus." Samus smiled and cooed at being recognized. Link smiled, then looked confusedly at Samus. "Those clothes are quite distinct." "They're Ylissean," Lucina suddenly said. "They were the only clothes we could get on such short notice." Link nodded. Perhaps noticing Link's discomfort, Peach stood. "Maybe we should let Link and Zelda have their privacy; Zelda seems perfectly capable of taking care of Samus from here." Link looked at Peach, silently thanking her over and over. Peach smiled, said her goodbyes to the three, and walked off. The rest of the girls followed suit until it was just Link, Zelda, and the baby Samus in Zelda's arms.

Link walked behind Zelda, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "isn't she beautiful?" Zelda said, looking at the child. "She is," Link said, smiling. "You are such a natural at this." Zelda smiled. "It's probably my maternal nature. It is a part of my destiny to mother the next generation of Lady Destiny." Link nodded, and Zelda let out a yawn. "Oh, my," She said. "I guess concocting that spell took quite a bit of energy." "Well, here, why don't you rest for a moment?" Link said, leading Zelda to the couch. Link sat at the edge, with Zelda sitting right next to her, leaning her body against him, his arms wrapping around her, so protectively. There they fell asleep; consumed in the innocence of a Hero, his Princess, and an infant.

**Well, that was kind of cheesy :D I thought I would add that last bit about innocence to make sure it was clear that there is nothing sexual about the situation. Samus seems to be doing better, but what about Pit? And will anyone else find themselves drinking the potion? I guess you'll just have to wait and see…**

**As before, I welcome any reviews and constructive criticism! I'll try to get chapter 3 up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Uh, Sort of, at Least

Pit smiled; Palutena smiled back, though it was a worried smile. Why? Well, it might have something to do with the fact that he was a baby. For some reason or another, Pit had suddenly become an infant while walking down the hall of the Smash Headquarters. Worried someone might see him and take him away, Palutena summoned him back to Skyworld.

"Come on, you're the goddess of Nature, you have to know something about what to do with him!" Palutena finally said. Viridi, the goddess of Nature, rolled her eyes. "I haven't associated myself with humans for centuries," She replied annoyedly. "Besides, this is hardly natural." Palutena sighed, and picked up Pit, holding him over her shoulder like she was going to burp him. "How did this even happen?" Viridi asked, leaning on her scythe-like staff. "Let me think...oh, of course! It must've been that drink of Zelda's! It was a rejuvenation potion!" Palutena exclaimed. Dark Pit rolled his eyes. Dark Pit was also summoned by Viridi, who was afraid that since Pit was rejuvenated, he would also be, but so far nothing had happened. "You're telling me that Pit-stain really didn't think twice about drinking some random liquid that belonged to Princess Zelda, someone he knows is very skilled in magical arts?" Palutena shrugged. "This is the same guy that eats floor ice cream." Dark Pit nodded in agreement.

"But wait, if this drink is still in that fridge, think of what might happen to the others!" Viridi said. Palutena's eyes widened. The three quickly ran to the center of Palutena's Sanctuary, where there was a fountain which Palutena used to observe the outside world. "Show me the Smash Headquarters' Kitchen!" Palutena ordered. The water glowed, and soon they had an overhead view of the Kitchen. The first people they saw were Little Mac and the male Wii Fit Trainer running in, then catching their breath. "Alright, that was a good hustle, Mac," The Train said. "Let's see if we can find something healthy to drink." He opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl with a lid on it. "Hm…" Train said, reading the note. "it looks like Zelda has finally finished that stamina potion I requested. How nice!" "No, no, no!" Palutena said, startling the baby on her shoulder. "That's the wrong potion!" Of course, neither of the men could hear her. "Great," Mac said. "We better drink up then. We need to get back to work." Train nodded, the two filled up two glasses with the potion, cleaned up and left the room. "I mean…that's just two people, right?" Viridi said. Right on cue it seemed, Ness and Ike walked into the room. "You had to say something…" Dark Pit chided.

"Okay, Ike," Ness said. "I dare you to eat or drink the first thing you see in the fridge, no matter what it is." The three beings observing all let out a groan; they knew where this was going. Ike sighed. "Alright, Ness." He said, and opened the fridge, pulling out the same bowl as before. "Um, Ness, I don't know about this one," Ike said reading the note. "This is Zelda's; we don't just want to take what isn't ours." "That's right! Don't drink it!" Palutena said. Ness crossed his arms. "But you said you would do it, Ike! Please?" Ike sighed again, then smiled. "Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell Zelda." Ness smiled. "I promise." Ike nodded, filled a glass with the liquid, cleaned up, and the two left the room to fulfill their challenge. Palutena lowered her head in defeat. Then she heard footsteps from the fountain, and looked up.

"Heh! Falcon needs something to drink!" "Oh, come on!" Palutena shouted. Indeed, it was Captain Falcon. The Captain of the Blue Falcon walked to the fridge, opening the door and pulling out Zelda's bowl yet again. "'Take at own risk,' huh?" Falcon said. "Looks like Zelda really doesn't want people to take take this…" _Yes, _Palutena thought. _Finally, someone will keep from getting caught up in this mess. _"But…" _Oh no. _"Captain Falcon never says no to a challenge!" He then took the lid off of the bowl and chugged the liquid straight from it. "Oh, are you _serious_?!" Viridi almost screamed. "That's the dumbest thing I've _ever _seen!" Palutena and Dark Pit looked surprisingly at Viridi. She turned to them. "What? it was!" She said. Falcon then cleaned up and left like everyone else. A few more people came and went, some drinking the remaining potion, while most just went about their everyday business. Palutena watched until the bowl was empty. Then she took action.

Zelda awoke with Samus still a baby in her arms, and Link still asleep with his arms around her. She looked at the clock. Samus would stay a baby for only a half hour more. Zelda smiled. Samus felt like a child of her own to Zelda; she couldn't quite explain it. She almost didn't want Samus to grow up again - but at the same time, she knew this was all for Samus and that it was only to help her feel better when she grew older again. _Besides, _Zelda thought. _Link and I will have one of our own someday._ She smiled even brighter, then slowly removed Link's arms and stood. She turned and kissed Link on the forehead. "Wake up, dear." Zelda said. Link's eyes opened slowly, and he smiled. "I'm up," He said. "How's Samus doing?" "The potion should wear off in the next half hour." She said as he also stood. "Well, that's good." He said.

Then, a bright light shone in the room, and a green-haired woman holding a baby wrapped in a bedsheet appeared. "Palutena…" Zelda said, bowing as a respect to the goddess. Link bowed also. "To what do I owe this honor?" Palutena smiled weakly. "Your potion." Zelda was confused for a second, until she looked at the baby in Palutena's arms again, and her eyes widened. "Oh...that was meant for Samus. She's been having childhood issues, and I thought…" "I understand," Palutena said. "But some of the smashers also drank it, including Pit here. It seems they misunderstood your note." Zelda sighed, and closed her eyes. "Alright," She said. "As long as you gather all the smashers that drank the potion I should be able to create an antidote shortly." She turned to Link. "I'm sorry to force this on you, but can you take care of Samus while I figure this out?" Link smiled. "Of course," He said, taking the baby from her. "I'm sorry about that note; I guess it was kind of vague." Zelda laughed. "It's not your fault, Link, you were only trying to help." Link smiled again, and kissed Zelda. "I love you." "I love you, too." She said, and ran to the kitchen, while Palutena warped back to Skyworld.

**I tried to be a little light hearted with the reveal of the potion to the rest of the Smashers. I have a feeling the conversation between Palutena, Viridi, and Dark Pit didn't nearly match the hilarity of the actual Kid Icarus: Uprising, but I did my best :D Speaking of Dark Pit, I wonder why he didn't regress when Pit did, especially when they are too sides of the same coin? I might explain explain that later. Along with that, I might explain the relationship between Ness and Ike. "Later" probably means any future fanfictions.**

**P.S. The next chapter will probably be the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Is that it?

Zelda appeared back in her room only fifteen minutes later with a bowl filled with the antidote. Palutena had also appeared with all of the smashers who had drunk the potion, all of them babies who had their original clothing under their bodies. Zelda started by taking three bottles and placing them on her bedside table. "Each of you take a bottle and start giving the babies the antidote." She said. Link and Palutena nodded, and the three got to work. They got all kinds of reactions - from embarrassment, to apologeticness, to pridefully blaming Zelda (Falcon). They worked until there were three babies left; Samus, Pit, and a blue-haired baby Zelda assumed was Ike.

"I guess it's time, then." Zelda said, taking Samus from Link's arms. She couldn't believe it, but a tear actually started to form in her eye; somehow, she had fallen in love with the child in front of her, who wasn't even really a child at all. She kissed Samus' forehead, and the baby reached out her hand and touched Zelda's cheek. Zelda smiled, fed her the antidote, and put her on the ground, as Palutena and Link did the same with Ike and Pit.

Pit was the first to come back fully, as he was the youngest, body-wise at least. "Lady Palutena!" He shouted. "What was that abou-" "I'll explain later, Pit," Palutena interrupted. "But for now, you need to get your clothes back." "Ah! I'm naked!" Pit shouted, awkwardly covering his body. Palutena laughed, and the two warped to Skyworld. Next was Samus and Ike, who grew back up completely at around the same time. The two stood, and when trying to turn to face Zelda or Link, faced each other and stopped immediately, noticing each other's bodies. Sanus stared at Ike's large muscular arms, and Ike… well, let's just say he wasn't staring at large _muscles. _When Samus noticed this, she began blushing furiously, and Ike quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, how rude of me." He said, and quickly bent down to pick up his pants, putting them on quickly, and running out of the room with the rest of his clothes in hand before Samus could think of what to say.

Zelda went to her dresser and found Samus' Zero Suit, handing it to her. Samus quickly put it on. The three stood in an awkward silence for a second, with Link and Zelda staring at Samus, waiting for her to say something. Then, Samus smiled. It was subtle at first, but soon grew until it was clearly visible on her face. She walked up to Link and Zelda, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. "Thank you, so much." She said. Link and Zelda both returned the hug. "You're our friend, Samus," Zelda said. "You know we'd do anything for you." "Not just that," Samus said, breaking out of the hug to get better eye contact. "For being my family. When you held me, I felt the love of my parents, the feeling I'd almost forgotten." Samus chuckled a little. "Especially their love towards each other." The Hylians blushed, but smiled nonetheless. The three then talked for hours about what had happened, what they had felt, and how much better everyone felt now. Soon, it was dark out, though the three didn't know how that came to be.

"Well, I should be heading back to my room, Toon will be wondering where I am." Link said, kissing Zelda. "Good night, my love." Zelda said as he finally released from the kiss. "Good night, dad-" Samus started. Everyone stopped for a second. "Um, sorry, Link, I didn't-" "No, no." Link said, walking to Samus and hugging her. "It's alright." When Link let go, he kissed Samus on the forehead, in a very fatherly fashion.

Zelda smiled. She saw no reason to be jealous of the kiss. She imagined that the three of them would have a few situations like this in the coming days, and Link obviously wasn't being romantic about it. Link said goodnight to the two one more time, then left the room. "So," Zelda said. "What do you think about Ike?" Samus blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh, don't give me that!" Zelda said, smiling. "I saw the way you looked at each other." She paused. "The way Ike looked at you - that's the same way Link looked at me when we fell in love." Samus bit her bottom lip. "Really?" Zelda laughed, then yawned. "Hm," She said. "I guess we should be getting to bed." Zelda changed into a nightgown, and Samus changed into pajamas. Zelda went to lay down, but Samus walked up to her bed. "Um, Zelda, I…" Samus said, rubbing her arm. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Zelda smiled, lifting the covers in front of her. "Of course." Samus climbed into the bed. Zelda wrapped her arms around her. Samus turned and did the same. The two fell asleep in a very innocent show of love.

Like that of a mother and child.

**Well, that's it, I guess! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I really did enjoy writing it. I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while now. **

**In any future fanfics I write, I plan to keep the personalities of the characters as I have represented them here; think of it kind of like a spiritual successor. I imagine that I will elaborate on the IkeXSamus I hinted at, or perhaps explain the relationship between Ness and Ike that I introduced in Chapter 3. I really enjoyed working with LinkXZelda, and the Kid Icarus characters, so I might write fanfics of them in their own respective games.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
